


One Big Gas Bill

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead take a trip to the gas station to be refilled. However, they get more than they bargained for when the gas station becomes sentient.





	One Big Gas Bill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Optimus sighed as they pulled into the gas station. It was a quiet place, out of the way for the Autobots to refuel without worrying about being seen by the public. It was a small place, with four pumps lined up near each other, and a two-storey building nearby where the mechs could relax. “Alright, let’s get this over with. Refuelling is never fun, but hopefully, this should be quick and simple.” He groaned as he drove next to the pump and felt the automated arm open his gas cap and place the nozzle inside. He then let out a loud sigh of relief as he felt the fuel fill up his tank. It had been a long time since he had fuelled up and he was almost running on fumes.

Bulkhead sighed as he looked at the place. “Alright this doesn’t look as nice as I anticipated, but then again, it is better to refuel now and not have to worry about trying to find another one in a desperate rush, am I right Bumblebee?” He laughed a bit, smirking to the yellow muscle, who laughed and bounced on his suspension. “This will help ease the frustration of the running low on fuel!” He huffed, sliding into the space on Optimus’ left, leaving the space on the right open for Bumblebee to drive in and refuel. He sighed as he settled down on his axles, before yelping as he felt the pump open his tank and begin to fill him up with fuel.

Bumblebee laughed as he felt his fuel tank fill up with fuel and he coughed a bit. “Careful Bulkhead! You have too much of that stuff in altmode and you’ll become an Autoblimp!” He snickered and sank down on his axles. It was nice to take a break from fighting and just come out to the station and refuel, without having to worry about any of the Decepticons finding their little hideaway and making their lives a living hell. “It’s nice to come out here and get some time away from it all.” He mused, rocking a bit from side to side. All he wanted to do now was hope the other two hadn’t heard his stupid statement.

Optimus sighed as his fuel tank filled up and he went to drive away, only to let out a yelp as two extra tubes were crammed down his exhaust pipes, as more fuel flowed into them. He groaned and floored it, trying to break free of the strange pump, only to be stopped as he felt the liquid being rerouted to his fuel tank. This was strange! Surely this fuel station had been designed to fuel them up and then let them go once their tanks were full? He yelped as he was pulled back and held in place. He revved his engine some more, but all the efforts were in vain. 

Bulkhead was the first to notice that something was wrong when he saw Optimus trying to escape, but by that point it was already too late. Two fuel pipes had stuffed themselves inside his exhaust pipe and had begun giving him the same treatment, excess fuel being crammed into his fuel tank. Unlike Optimus, Bulkhead did not try to break free, instead opting to warn the yellow muscle car. “Bumblebee, get out of here and go to the base! Get Ratchet to come here and cut us free!” He yelled, before he followed Optimus’s example and tried his hardest to break free, his RPM hitting the red zone and his engine screaming as he tried in vain to escape, only for his alt to be dragged back to its original position as fuel continued pumping in.

Bee heard Bulkhead yelling at him and he tried to drive away. He floored it and was horrified to find that tyre locks had been deployed on all three on them to prevent any future escape, or in Bumblebee’s case, any escape attempt at all. He groaned and shuddered as he felt the extra tubes snake their way up his exhaust pipe and fill up his tank. He let out a loud, defeated whine as he realised no-one could come to save them. He then tried his comm link and was horrified to find that this area had a dampener and some sort of interference that not only cut off their radio communication, but it also masked their energy signatures, preventing them from being found!

The three Autobots were startled by a loud monotone voice. “Welcome to Autobot Filling Co! We thank you for choosing us to fill up your gas tank today and- “. For a moment, there was only silence, as if the voice had started to read from a script, only to break away from the script and ponder the current situation at hand. “Verrry interesting.” It seemed like the voice had completely changed tone at this point. “I did not expect to see the famous Autobot leader himself here. Ah well. You’ll be the very first to try out my latest experiment! How does that sound?” There was a brief pause, and before Optimus could even being to say no, the voice interrupted him. “I’m not hearing any objection from you, so that’s a yes! Just wonderful!”

Optimus groaned loudly. This was not what he had been expecting when he came to refuel! He shuddered and tried one last time to escape. Putting all his strength into it, he gunned his engine hard and growled angrily. He wasn’t going to stay here and become some sort of experiment in whatever twisted game this was! His engine revved and roared as the RPM needle climbed higher and higher, as his attempts to break free of the hose and the tyre clamps became desperate. He was going to get out of here, go back to the silo and get Ratchet to come and rescue the others. So, what if their radio was down and their signatures were masked?

He sighed as he realised that his attempt was now futile and he just sat there, letting out a whine as he felt the tire locks tighten to prevent him moving his wheels even a fraction, and he shuddered as his exhaust pipes were widened as excess tubes were shoved into them, causing the Autobot leader to groan and shake on his axles at the peculiar and weird feeling. “What is the meaning of this? I demand to be let go at once!” He snapped, looking at the pump in anger. No-one held him captive and got away with it!

His fury re-ignited, he revved his engine loudly and tried his hardest to once again break free of the clutches of the demonic gas station. He didn’t know what plans the machine had in store and he was damned if he was going to stay around and find out what they were. He growled in anger as the tire locks tightened up, this time to the point of becoming painful. “I demand to be released this instant!” He roared, hoping to scare whatever this creature was into letting him go. However, he only heard a small laugh come from it.

The other mechs were also restrained, so all poor Optimus could do was sit there and accept his fate as he felt the extra fuel fill his fuel tank up to maximum. From this point onwards, it would be a case of seeing what happened to him. He sighed and groaned again, feeling rather ashamed for letting himself get captured this easily. He had to get out of this somehow before things escalated to a point where he would be stuck in his altmode permanently. He revved his engine again but decided to stop for fear of causing permanent damage. 

He let out a gasp as he heard metal bending. It seemed that his overstuffed fuel tank was starting to affect his altmode. The sleek strong lines of the Peterbilt faded into curved distorted objects as more gas was pumped into him. The smokestacks puffed outwards and his tyres sagged a bit at the weight, clearly not designed to handle all this excess weight at once. For a moment, Optimus was horrified that his tyres would burst, and he would be left stranded there, unable to drive due to his massive size. This was quickly replaced by a new feeling.

Inside his cabin, Optimus’s seats and dashboard were taking a battering. The excess fuel began to puff up the steering wheel, stretching out the Autobot logo as it did so, making the semi groan in protest. He shuddered hard as the seats bulged, the plush material swelling outwards as the frame expanded at a rather quick rate. The poor dashboard wasn’t fairing much better as it swelled outwards, the plastic cracking and the wood accent splintering off as it desperately tried to contain the sudden intake of such a massive amount of fuel in a very short space of time.

Optimus tried again to escape, his engine revving loudly as he tried to pull away. However, the strong cables that were filling up his altmode kept him tightly in place, making him whimper in embarrassment. He revved his straining engine again, sighing as his altmode bulged out more. It was clear that between the tire locks, the extra strong cables and the rapid pace at which his frame was expanding that he wouldn’t be getting out of this predicament any time soon. He huffed and hunkered down on his axles, deciding to wait this one out and see what happens.

The locks on his tyres began to creak loudly due to how fat his tyres had become, making them groan and strain as they tried to accommodate such fat tyres. Optimus groaned as he heard them snap and fly off. By this point, he looked like a cartoon truck that had been stuffed full of air, with large bulges all over his frame from the fuel that had been hurriedly crammed into him. He grunted and shuddered loudly as his overstuffed tyres hit the ground. It felt nice to be back on solid ground, but his fuelling still wasn’t finished.

By this stage, he had fully given up at the idea of escaping. All his previous escape attempts had been in vain and he decided to just get this over and done with. After all, it couldn’t be THAT bad, right? He winced as heard more of his altmode creaking and swelling, the smokestacks whining in protest at how fat they had gotten. Optimus didn’t know how much more he could take of this, as he felt like he would burst at any given moment. He prayed to Primus that this awful torture would end soon, and he could escape.

Optimus flinched slightly as he heard the mocking voice of the pump come back again. “Your vehicle is now full! Please wait for the pump to detach so we can avoid damaging your car!” He growled. Every single word of that felt like a knife in the spark. He wasn’t full, he was stuffed! In fact, he was so stuffed that he felt like he would burst if another ounce of fuel was crammed into his wobbling form. It was finally over, and now he could go back to the base and warn the others about the gas station trap.

He let out a loud sigh of relief as he felt the pump disengage, only to groan in disgust at his altmode. It was incredibly curvy and Optimus’s fuel tanks whined and protested at such a massive amount of fuel being forced into them. As if his day couldn’t get any worse, he heard Bumblebee begin to snicker, and before he could reprimand the younger Autobot, the yellow muscle car blurted out, “Wow, nice aft! I guess the others can now call you Optimus Fine, because DAMN that aft be fine!” This resulted in a very loud laugh from Bulkhead.

Unfortunately for Bumblebee, he didn’t notice the fuel pumps snaking towards him as he continued to mock Optimus’s rather blimpy altmode. “Is that a bird? Is it a plane? Nope it’s Optimus and he’s a big bot!” He laughed, rocking a bit from the force as continued to mock Optimus’ puffed up altmode. “Oh, you’ll be perfect for trucking contracts, but the deliveries will turn about a year late!” He snickered, not noticing that the extra tubes were being deployed and were coming up on his exhaust pipe fast. “I’m going to stay this sleek and fast forever!” He smirked.

He was about to continue when the extra pipes were crammed into his exhaust pipe, making him yelp from the feeling and cutting off the next mocking phrase he was going to throw at the Autobot leader. The tyre locks came back with a vengeance, locking his tyres in place and preventing him from escaping. He whined and groaned as he realised that he was next in line to be filled up. This wasn’t fair at all! Surely Bulkhead should go next? He was a bit smaller than Optimus for Primus sake! He rocked on his axles and shuddered violently.

He slammed his gas pedal to the floor and his tyres squealed in the tyre locks as he tried his hardest to escape. He had to get away, but his escape attempts ground to a halt as he felt the fuel being to pump into his altmode, and he groaned as he felt his altmode begin to swell, the yellow paint and black stripes bulging outwards as the fuel was stuffed into him by the gallon. His sleek altmode was beginning to swell outwards, the smooth, sharp lines becoming more rounded as the bot’s fuel tanks began to expand dramatically.

Bumblebee let out a loud groan as he saw his altmode begin to puff up at the amount of fuel being crammed into it. The elegant looking automobile was starting to fill up like a water balloon being pumped full of water. Creaking noises could be heard as the metal puffed outwards and a loud “Oof!” was heard from the ballooning mech as his fat tyres began to press against the tyre locks, the metal straining and struggling to keep the inflating bulbous tyres locked in place. It had not been designed to hold back this much rubber at once.

Just like Optimus’s interior had done, Bumblebee’s interior began to blimp up, the plush seats becoming more and more plush as the black leather strained and wheezed, not used to containing this much stuffing. The same went for the dashboard, which swelled outwards, the material cracking and straining as it was forced to contain this sudden influx of fuel. The rear-view mirror even bulged outwards, the plastic and glass becoming crooked and bent. The mech’s steering wheel began to inflate, the plastic on it cracking and protesting as it was forced to expand to more than twice its original size.

With a loud groaning sound, the tyre locks lost their battle and popped off Bee’s ginormous black tyres. Seeing this as his window of opportunity to escape, he revved his engine and put his gas pedal down. He grinned as he heard his engine roaring, but to his horror, he discovered that he wasn’t moving! He was just too heavy to move and now that his tyres had bloated to such a large degree, there was no way that he was going to be able to escape from the gas station. He sighed and just sat there, accepting his fate.

The fuel seemed to come in at a faster rate, or maybe that was because he had finally stopped trying to escape. His altmode continued to swell and bulge outwards as the fuel was continuously pumped in. It seemed that the torture would never end, and Bee wondered if he would be able to hold all of this without bursting. He hadn’t even thought about being able to process all of it, and he hoped that it wasn’t fattening. He sighed as he felt his altmode bulge outwards and prayed that it would be over soon, so he could escape.

By this point, Bumblebee was almost the size of Optimus, and he was fearful that he would pass the Autobot leader in terms of size. He gasped as the fuel suddenly stopped, and he looked at the pump in confusion. “Your car is now full. Please drive safely!” He sighed as the fuel nozzle left his altmode and he quickly shut his gas cap. The fuel pump had marked him as full. Full? That was putting it mildly. He felt stuffed and ready to burst at any minute, which was evident by all the groaning noises coming from his alt.

Bumblebee let out a gasp of disgust as he caught sight of his massive altmode. He looked like a balloon that been overinflated, and his altmode was all puffy. “Ughhh, this is just great! Chocked full of fuel, I can barely move, and I feel like I’m gonna pop!” He whined, only to be cut off by Bulkhead, who chimed in with, “Heh! Looks like you got carried away with refuelling and now look at ya! You’re now an Autoblimp!” Bee sighed and drowned him out, not wanting to hear anything. He deserved it for making fun of Optimus earlier.

Bulkhead took one look at Bee’s overstuffed altmode and burst into laughter, unable to process just how massive the muscle car had become. His whole altmode rocked with his laughter, and he was so busy laughing at the poor overinflated yellow mech that he didn’t notice that two fuel pumps were connecting, or that it was going to be his turn to fuel up. He stopped laughing as the voice started up. “A large green Sport Utility Vehicle. This one needs a lot of fuel to be to drive properly!” Bulkhead continued laughing, not paying attention to what was said.

“It’s your turn for refuelling! Now don’t be shy it doesn’t hurt a bit!” The voice smirked, as if it was enjoying turning helpless mechs into blubbery undriveable vehicles. Bulkhead groaned, before going very quiet. He knew what was coming. However, he didn’t count on there being two fuel pumps. He could only see one, and that was to the right of him. He didn’t notice that one was next to him, nor did he notice that the nozzles were slowly making their way towards him. He suddenly yelped as he felt the tire lock tighten around his unfilled tyres.

Behind him, a small panel opened, and another fuel pump came into play, which made a total of three pumps. There was a loud groaning sound as the nozzles were crammed inside Bulkhead’s exhaust pipe, his gas tank. As if couldn’t any worse, one nozzle was also allocated to each of his tyres, making a total of 6 nozzles on Bulkhead’s altmode. The others had only four, so this was going to be a nightmare for poor Bulk. He shifted from side to side, not used to having so many nozzles stuffed into him. There was going lots of fuel. 

He winced as he felt the fuel pumps begin to empty their contents. A wave of horror washed over him as he realised that he was the big guy of the group, so this was going to be like an all-you-can-eat style buffet, except instead of him stopping when he had had enough, the fuel would just keep on coming. He then sighed and shifted a bit, wanting to see just how much fuel was going to be stuffed into his altmode. “Bring it on!” He laughed, looking forward to the large amounts of fuel. This was gonna be delicious!

He sighed and lowered down on his axles as he felt the fuel begin flow into his altmode. His doors and fenders began to balloon outwards as his tank quickly surpassed maximum levels, causing the excess fuel to be pumped around his altmode, making the panels stretch and warp from the strain of being pressed outwards. His tyres groaned at the weight being forced onto them, before Bulk laughed and wiggled a bit. “You call this a meal? This isn’t even a small snack for me!” He laughed, feeling his altmode bulge outwards as more fuel was pumped into him.

By this point, his altmode was bulging out at an alarming rate, but instead of panicking or trying to escape like the others had done, he just sat there and allowed himself to be stuffed full of the delicious fuel. What was the point of fighting against the inevitable? Why not just lie there and let the sweet delicious fuel fill you up? It felt so strange to fight against something that felt so unique. He sighed as his altmode continued to swell up. If this fuel carried on coming in at the rate it was, then Bulkhead may burst.

It didn’t take long for Bulkhead to reach Optimus’s size, and he laughed as he heard the tyre locks pop off. He then gasped a bit as he realised just how large he had become. His tyres were massive, and he was surprised that he hadn’t noticed them growing sooner. He laughed as he realised that he was now going to outsize Optimus. After all, he was ingesting enough fuel to fill up an entire Autobot army. He smirked as he felt his interior swell up, loving the feeling of his plush seats bulging and the steering wheel swell up. 

Bulkhead shuddered, and he looked on in shock as he outsized Optimus, the Autobot leader feeling rather dwarfed as he looked at the blimp sized green mech next to him. He wondered just how big he was going to get as he carried on taking in the fuel. “Oh wow, this feels so good!” He groaned and shuddered a bit, his green aft starting to get a bit close to the pump behind it. He shuddered as he felt the fuel continue to be crammed into him, shaking as he grew larger and larger from the massive quantity of fuel.

The main fuel pumps spluttered, and the nozzles retracted, as they had used up all the fuel that was available. However, the rear one was still going strong. This caused Bulkhead’s rear to swell outwards, his rear suspension sagging as more weight was forced onto it. He sighed and wiggled his ever growing aft, loving the sensation of being stuffed full. It felt amazing and he couldn’t wait to see how big he got. By this point, half of his rear tyres had vanished as the fuel had all been crammed into his aft. He laughed at the strange sensation.

With a strange gurgling sound, the last pump finally fell silent. Just in time too, as Bulkhead’s blimpy aft was very close to smothering the poor thing. However, Bulkhead didn’t seem to care as he started laughing. It was a loud laugh, and it stunned the other two into silence. Why was he laughing? The blimped green mech then strained and groaned as he came to terms with just how big he really was. His sagging rear end, complete with overstuffed and weighed down tires sealed the deal. “I’m the biggest Autoblimp on the planet!” He snickered, not caring anymore.

Bumblebee and Optimus were taken aback by the size of Bulkhead. Neither one of them could believe just how much fuel the green bot had consumed. “Damn Bulk! You got quite a lot of junk in your trunk!” However, Bulkhead didn’t care, as the large bot continued to laugh, which made his altform jiggle and bounce as he did so, the metal rippling and groaning. Meanwhile, Optimus was calling them in some help. The bulbous truck sighed and looked at the others. “I’ve requested Ratchet makes a ground bridge nearby, then we can get back the base safely and easily.

It had been over three hours since the fuelling incident, and now all three ballooned bots were safely back in the comforts of their base. It was thanks to Wheeljack, Ratchet and Cliffjumper that they were able to get into the base at all. They had gotten stuck in the ground bridge a few times, but other than that, they were unscathed by their refuelling experience. The three large blimps were currently in their bulgy, puffed out altmodes, and apart from Bulkhead, the other two were hating it, and they wanted to lose this excess weight as soon as possible.

Ratchet groaned as he looked at the scans, before fanning his face. Besides the fuel fattening up the three mechs, it had also made them incredibly gassy! The smell in the hangar was foul, and the other two had retreated into their rooms to escape from the smell. Unfortunately, Ratchet had to stay inside the room to work on a cure and that meant having to sit there and try not to yell that the others to stop passing gas. He groaned as he realised that most of the fuel had been converted into fat, and it was also permanent.

 **BBLLFFRRRTTT!** Bulkhead smirked as he heard Optimus let out a loud brassy fart. But not to be out done, Bulkhead let out a loud brassy fart, which shook the lighting in the base and had the three mechs look at him like he was insane. Ratchet growled as the smell hit him in the face, He was starting to get frustrated with the constant gas, and his resolve snapped as Bumblebee let out a particularly loud fart. However, before he could display his famous ranting style, an alert popped up on the screen. Ratchet breathed a loud sigh of relief.

“Well I have good news and bad news for you. The good news I can get working on a cure right away to help you shed all this excess weight. The bad news is that it will take a while and I don’t fancy you being in here and stinking up the medbay. So, you will have to wait in the lounge whilst I get working on it. Now get going!” Ratchet barked, watching as the three overweight mechs walked out the door and made their way over the to the seating area in the lounge, which looked very inviting.

Bulkhead grinned as he spotted the leather couch, and Optimus and Bumblebee breathed a sigh of relief, but before they could even think about sitting down, they were cut off as Bulkhead sat down, his blimp aft taking up all of the space, causing the couch to creak and sag heavily, the armrests bulging out and the metal frame creaking loudly. This was accompanied by a loud fart and the couch letting out a loud whine. Optimus and Bumblebee looked at him in shock. Where were they supposed to sit whilst they waited for Ratchet to work on the cure? 

A loud gurgle was heard from Bulkhead’s tank as the green bot rubbed his bulging stomach. It was clear that there was a massive sort of huge backfire brewing. Bulkhead strained and groaned as he felt the gas worm its way towards his rear port, before it exploded outwards in a loud and long blast of gas, which made the couch shudder and creak, before the legs snapped and the large bot was sent downwards, his large frame crushing the frame of the couch severely. This was then followed by a loud fart **FFFFBBBRRRTTTTT!** “Whew, that was a real good one!”

The impact of the three mechs and the couch hitting the floor caused a mini earthquake, as the big mech had hit the others as he went down. This caused the two bots to start releasing rather foul and smelly farts **FFFLLLLTTTT! BBBBRRRLLLTTTT! HSSSSSSSKKKSSHHHH!** The bots began fanning the air quickly, trying to get the smell out of the room. By now it was foul, and they wanted Ratchet to hurry up and finish the cure, so they could shed this excess weight! It wasn’t nice being the size of blimp and gassy as all pit! “C’mon Ratchet, hurry up!”.

Bulkhead groaned as he managed to fan away the last of the nasty gas, before his tank rumbled again. “Ohhh that was really bad! There is no way that I am going to that gas station again because this is just awful!” At that moment, another loud and rather foul explosion of gas erupted from his overstuffed backside, the black leather couch protesting and whining as it was forced to take more of the foul gas. Bulkhead found the entire situation so funny that he just started laughing. He didn’t know what was funny about it, but it was hilarious.

Optimus then began to laugh as he saw the funny side in the whole situation, and the laughter from the two larger mechs caused Bee to start laughing, which caused all three of them to continue farting. However, they were too busy laughing to notice that anything was happening, despite the varying volume of their farts. In the next room over, Ratchet had finished working on the cure and he breathed a sigh of relief as he held it up. He then walked over to the room and opened the door to administer the cure, coughing at the foul smells.

Meanwhile, the gas station was silent, and the fuel supplies had all been brought back up to normal. The machine smirked as it spotted three new targets approaching. A dark blue armoured car, a jet and some sort of strange alien vehicle. Oh well, new subjects to be filled up! The machine stayed completely silent as the vehicles pulled up and began to argue, smirking to itself as it heard the argument escalate. Slowly, the nozzles began to move and snake towards them, the machine intent on filling them up. Soon there would be three more blimps leaving the station.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked this EternalPun! It was amazing working with you :D


End file.
